Cupcakes
by Alis Clow
Summary: Alec estava preocupado, Magnus saia sem avisar e surpresas nem sempre são agradáveis.  SPOILER DE CITY OF GLASS


**Fandon:** Mortal Instruments (Instrumentos Mortais)

**Título:** _Cupcakes_

**Autora:** Alis~~

**Beta:** Não tem 8D

**Par:** Vide notas

**Classificação:** Pg-13 (Slash)

**Sumário:** Surpresas nem sempre dão certo.

**Avisos: SPOILER DE CITY OF GLASS**

**Disclameir:** Não é meu mesmo. Vai lá falar com a Cassie Clare, vai.

**Notas:** O par é um spoiler de** City of Bones/City of Glass** e eu citei algumas coisas que são, provavelmente, referentes ao final do último livro. Não é nada assim tão violento, mas fica o aviso. Leia por conta e risco.

**Notas 2:** Eu tentando humor é uma coisa assustadora. XD

* * *

Alec estava preocupado.

Ele olhou pela décima vez o relógio neon verde pendurado na parede de um dos quartos da casa de Magnus e certamente não havia se passado nem dois minutos desde a última vez que encarara os ponteiros. De novo, Magnus não estava presente no mesmo horário. Já era a terceira vez aquela semana que o Alto Warlock do Brooklin¹ se ausentava misteriosamente e aparecia horas depois, sempre evasivo sobre onde estava.

A preocupação estava se tornando desconfiança. E rapidamente.

Alec se levantou da cama onde estava sentado. Magnus havia insistido que ele tivesse uma chave da casa e, depois de uma longa discussão e de duas tentativas de Alec de se livrar da chave e Magnus ameaçando enfia-la a partes sensíveis de sua anatomia , ele acabou aceitando. Foram meses até que ele se sentisse minimamente confortável para usá-la - e de fato, ele só o fizera porque estava no meio de perseguição à um demônio e precisava de uma guarita - e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Alec tendia a não sair entrando na casa por motivo nenhum. E nunca, até aquela semana, Magnus tinha se mostrado ausente.

Ele caminhou pelo aposento, mexendo em objetos aleatórios e sentindo-se nervoso. Alec achava que se Magnus tivesse sido contratado por alguém para algum trabalho, ele o teria avisado. Não faria sentido mentir a respeito daquilo, a menos que Magnus estivesse envolvido em algum negócio duvidoso e estivesse escondendo isso de Alec. O que não era algo assim tão improvável, sendo ele um Shadowhunter e um que não hesitaria diante de seu dever. O garoto mordeu o polegar, num gesto de insegurança. Se fosse realmente algo que quebrasse as Leis, Alec teria de fazer algo a respeito e ele não queria nem pensar no que esse "algo" poderia ser. Jogou-se de volta na cama, encarando o teto. Seria tão mais fácil se Magnus fosse também um Shadowhunter, Alec pensou, tão mais simples. Ele não teria uma imortalidade no caminho, nem um passado mais extenso do que o rio Mississippi ou tão diversificado quanto o guarda-roupa de Isabelle. Alec rolou na cama, inquieto e desejando que Magnus chegasse logo. Se o padrão fosse mantido, ele deveria chegar em casa a qualquer instante.

Se havia algum deus responsável pelo _timing_ perfeito, esse deus tinha escutado os pensamentos de Alec, porque Magnus escolheu exatamente aquele momento para entrar em casa.

Alec se levantou de um pulo e desceu os degraus da escada de dois em dois. Magnus estava alisando Chairman Meow² e o olhou suspreso, ainda que um sorriso tivesse se instalado quase que imediatamente ao vê-lo.

"Ei, olha só Chairman, você não me disse que tínhamos visitantes."

Alec ficou parado no pé da escada, incerto de como proceder. Ele _nunca _sabia o que fazer quando estava perto de Magnus, sempre sentindo-se inadequado demais para iniciar qualquer coisa. Aquilo nunca pareceu incomodar Magnus, mas, em retrospecto, nada parecia constanger o warlock.

"Você sabia que eu estava aqui." Alec respondeu, arrastando a ponta do tênis contra o chão de madeira. "Você sabe tudo o que se passa aqui dentro."

"Yep." Magnus disse se pondo de pé, indo até Alec e o beijando longamente. Ele se afastou o franziu o cenho. "O que aconteceu? Mais alguém virou vampiro? Quem se feriu?"

Alec piscou confuso.

"Hã?"

"Vocẽ está preocupado, Alec." Magnus disse, enganchando o indicador no cós da calça de Alec e puxando-o escada a cima. "Tem algo o preocupando. O que o Jace aprontou dessa vez?"

"Nada, até onde eu sei."

Magnus escancarou a porta do próprio quarto com um floreio de mão e entrou. Os olhos de Alec foram diretamente para a cama e ele sentiu o rosto esquentar ligeiramente. Ele olhou para Magnus, checando se ele havia visto algo, mas o outro estava ocupado desfazendo o laço em suas botas cano alto.

"Clary? Isabelle? Simon?" Continuou, chutando as botas longe e desafivelando o cinto.

Alec pegou as botas e as colocou em um canto. Magnus tinha a capacidade de ser quase tão desorganizado com suas coisas quanto Isabelle e Alec desconfiava que se ele não tivesse magia, provavelmente seria incapaz de achar a própria cama sem ajuda.

"Não tem nada de errado com ninguém, Magnus." Alec disse recostando-se contra a parede enquanto Magnus tirava a camisa e calças e ficava só de boxers vermelhas. Alec nunca entenderia como alguém podia ficar tão à vontade seminu na frente de outra pessoa, mas Magnus parecia não se importar a mínima. Ele se deitou preguiçosamente na cama e ficou encarando Alec com expectativa.

"Então?" Perguntou, dando um tapinha no espaço ao seu lado. Alec suspirou e se alojou ali, sentindo-se desconfortável e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Ele se perguntava se algum dia deixaria de se sentir assim.

"Então o que?" Alec devolveu, na defensiva. Ele queria perguntar onde Magnus estivera, mas ele não sabia ao certo o quão ridículo isso soaria.

Magnus o encarou, as pupilas verticais como as de um gato parecendo furar um buraco através da alma de Alec. Às vezes o Shadowhunter se esquecia o quão velho e experiente o warlock era e o quão perceptivo isso o tornava.

"Vai me dizer o que te preocupa?"

"Hm, nada." Alec mentiu, deixando Magnus alisar seus cabelos. "Onde você estava?"

As palavras deixaram a boca de Alec antes que ele percebesse e isso o surpreendeu. A mão de Magnus parou de acariciar sua nuca e ele o encarou, parecendo sem palavras. A desconfiança de Alec atingiu o topo ao ver aquilo.

"Eu? Por aí." Magnus riu-se, voltando a parecer relaxado. Alec sentou na cama, completamente atento.

"Por aí fazendo o que?"

"Coisas." respondeu, dando de ombros. "Hmmm, agora vem cá, antes que chegue a hora do seu toque de recolher."

Alec rangeu os dentes e se afastou ainda mais na cama.

"Que coisas, Magnus?"

"Whoa, não sabia que eu estava diante de Inquisição Espanhola. Bom, diante deles _de novo_."

Alec fitou com a expressão fechada e Magnus sentou-se também, cruzando as pernas como um praticante de yoga. Os dois ficaram se encarando até que Magnus tentou tocar Alec e ele se desvencilhou, irritado.

"Ótimo."

Magnus revirou os olhos e isso somente serviu para aumentar a raiva de Alec. Ele havia feito uma pergunta simples, que devia ter uma resposta simples e não uma evasiva muito mal elaborada.

"Ah, qual é, Alec, por que isso?"

"Nada." E deu as costas a Magnus, e abrindo a porta com tanta força que ela se chocou contra a parede e voltou, fazendo com que Alec a tivesse que segurar para que não o atingisse.

"Ei, ei, onde você vai?"

"Vou 'ficar por aí' fazendo 'coisas', Magnus."

E bateu a porta do quarto.

* * *

Na semana que se seguiu, Alec não atende a nenhum telefonema de Magnus, ignorou todas as mensagens de texto e até chegou ao ponto de mandar Isabelle dizer ao warlock que ele não estava quando o mesmo fora procurá-lo no Instituto. Isso, óbvio, fez com que Isabelle perturbasse Alec até que ele a dissesse o que estava acontecendo.

E foi justamente Isabelle que acabou dizendo o que Alec não havia ainda imaginado.

"Talvez ele esteja te traindo."

Alec estava sentado numa cadeira coberta de peças de roupa feminina no quarto de Isabelle, enquanto sua irmã se ocupava de pintar as unhas de vemelho na cama - igualmente ocupada de toda sorte de vestimentas. O choque de ouvir aquilo foi tanto que ele perdeu o apoio que tinha no braço da cadeira e se desequilibrou.

"O que?"

Isabelle o olhou por cima do nariz.

"Alec, 'tá na cara que o Magnus está te traindo. Essas saídas misteriosas com hora certa, as respostas evasivas. Eu duvido que ele esteva fazendo algo contra a lei. Ele está, sim, te pondo um par de chifres."

O garoto não conseguiu responder. Ele apenas a encarou, boquiaberto.

"Olha, deixa eu te dizer o que eu faria no seu lugar-"

"Ele não faria isso, Izzy!"

Isabelle deu uma risadinha de escárnio e jogou os cabelos por cima do ombro.

"E por que não, Alec? Não é como se você fizesse muito para segurar o Magnus."

Alec estreitou os olhos perigosamente para Isabelle.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que você é jogo duro demais com ele, Alec! Fala para mim, vocês já-"

"Nem começa a perguntar que eu não vou te responder!"

"Aí, 'tá vendo? O que impede um cara como o Magnus de arrumar outro namorado por fora, hm? Alguma fada ou vampiro mais experientes?" Izzy deu de ombros. "Ele tem dois milhões de anos, deve se entediar fácil."

A boca de alec abria e fechava e nenhum som saia. Ele estava tão absolutamente aturdido que ele não sabia se queria mandar Isabelle calar a boca e dizer que ela era louca ou ir até o Brooklin e quebrar a cara de Magnus por o estar traindo. Por fim ele decidiu deixar sua irmã falando sozinha e foi procurar algum lugar para pensar.

* * *

A sala de armas não era o lugar mais indicado para treinar, mas era vazio, estava cheio objetos pontiagudos e potencialmente letais. Clary estava no Instituto, treinando em algum canto com Jace, o que fazia da sala o segundo melhor lugar de todo o Instituto para pensar.

Alec estava sentado no parapeito e com uma lâmina serafim nas mãos. O objeto estava quieto em sua mão, ainda não tendo o nome de um anjo para batizá-la, ainda que já estivesse morna pelo contato contínuo com sua mão. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estava lá, mas o sol já havia sumido há muito tempo do céu e sua perna já tinha ficado dormente de estar na mesma posição. Sua cabeça já havia explorado mais possibilidades do que ele podia se lembrar e seu cérebro congestionado de pensamentos desconexos tanto que ele parecia ter esgotado qualquer capacidade de continuar raciocinando. Alec estava quase entrando num transe sonolento quando a porta da sala de treinamento se abriu.

"Eu só vou guardar isso aqui e já volto." Jace disse e Alec levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver uma cabeça ruiva passando pelo corredor antes da porta fechar. "Opa, 'tá fazendo o que aí?"

Alec deu de ombro e retomou sua atividade de gira-joga-pega com a lâmina serafim.

"Certo, estamos falantes hoje." Jace colocou uma espada em seu suporte e pedaços de armadura de combate em seus devidos lugares antes de ir até o parapeito e cutucar Alec com a perna. "Que houve?"

"Nada."

"Um nada bem deprimente, hein?"

Alec deu de ombros de novo, não muito afim de oferecer explicações. Obviamente estava além de Jace compreender isso e deixá-lo quieto. Em vez disso ele foi até o outro lado da sala, pegou um banco e o colocou próximo a Alec.

"Vamos conversar então."

"Jace..."

"Que o Magnus te fez?"

Alec olhou Jace primeiro com espanto e depois com aberta desconfiança. Se ele sabia de algo e não o havia dito...

"Que, não faz essa cara para mim, eu sei que é relacionado ao Magnus, você só fica com essa cara de cachorro sem dono quando acontece algo entre vocês."

"Eu não estou com cara de cachorro sem dono, Jace."

"Não, claro que não, está com cara de alegria pura, por isso que você está assim, falante e sorridente." Jace disse, o sarcamo evidente e óbvio. "Aposto que em breve chegam os convites de casamento."

"Vai te catar, Jace."

"E aí, vai desembuchar?"

Alec passou a mão pelos cabelos e apertou a lamina serafim com mais força.

"Acho... Acho que o Magnus está me traindo."

Jace ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e assobiou baixinho.

"Okay... Que tal a gente começar largando essa lâmina, hein?" Ele esticou a mão para pegar a arma, mas parou diante de olhar feio de Alec.

"Não seja ridículo, eu não vou fazer isso."

Jace assentiu, ainda olhando a lâmina.

"Que tal você começar pelo começo."

Alec suspirou e fez isso. Contou sobre os sumiços de Magnus, sobre suas suspeitas iniciais e sobre a conversa com Izzy. Jace era muitas coisas, boa parte delas negativas, mas ele sabia ser um bom ouvinte.

"E sua conclusão é que ele está te traindo, porque a Izzy disse." Disse quando Alec se calou.

"Me parece mais provável do que ele ir contra a Lei."

"Magnus não é idiota, Alec, ele pode ser meio escorregadio e ter um senso fashion capaz de deixar um cego, mas idiota ele não é." Jace coçou o queixo. "Eu estou achando isso tudo muito suspeito, mas, vamos lá, você não tem prova nenhuma de nada."

A idéia veio tão rápida que Alec se viu agindo antes de se dar conta. Ele se pôs de pé em um salto e agarrou Jace pelo ombro, que exclamou alarmado.

"Você tem razão. Vamos conseguir provas."

"Que? Opa, opa, o que você quer dizer com vamos?"

* * *

Uma semana se passou. Uma semana em que Alec montara um grupo de vigilância para ficar no pé de Magnus e descobrir onde ele estava indo todas as tardes. E uma semana em que Magnus tinha sido bem sucedido em despistá-los.

O que estava deixando Alec _muito_ irritado, Jace tenso, Izzy lunática e Clary mal humorada (provavelmente porque Alec estava tomando boa parte do tempo de Jace). E em nada ajudava que Magnus não tivesse mais insistido em ligar. O warlock deixara de fazer contato e parecia satisfeito em desaparecer para a cama de quem quer que fosse.

De pé na esquina de uma rua, Alec esperava Magnus passar. Ele havia sido avistado metros antes por Izzy e, naquele dia, Alec estava determinado a conseguir seguir o warlock, tanto que ele estava arriscando ser visto para não perder a trilha de Magnus Bane.

Assim que o warlock despontou na rua, Alec o seguiu, encoberto por uma runa que lhe garantia anonimidade - se Magnus por acaso o visse, muito provavelmente não o reconheceria. Aquele fora provavelmente o dia mais bem sucedido de vigilância. Em todos os outros, Magnus parecia sumir na multidão de pessoas caminhando e como isso era possível para alguém nada discreto como ele era um mistério. Por fim, Alec acabou decidindo por um pouco dos seus escrúpulos de lado e usar as runas para benefício próprio. Ele ziguezagueou por entre os transeuntes, mantendo uma distância pequena de Magnus, tão perto que ele quase colidiu com o warlock quando este parou de andar e se encaminhou para uma doceria. Alec quase rosnou de raiva. Magnus nunca tinha se preocupado em comprar doces pra ele antes de um encontro, mas para quem quer que fosse que o infeliz estivesse se encontrando ele comprava.

Sacudiu a cabeça, se concentrando em entrar na doceria. Ele viu, curioso, que a placa estava marcando fechada e Alec imaginou se Magnus não o estava traindo com um boleiro. Esperou outro cliente entrar e se esgueirou para dentro. As mesas estavam afastadas e cadeiras suspensas, confirmando que a loja realmente não estava aberta para clientes. Ainda assim algumas pessoas se reuniam em volta de uma longa mesa. Alec se esgueirou, ciente de que ninguém ainda estava prestando atenção na sua presença. Havia utensílios diversos sobre a mesa e Alec, por dois segundos, achou que Magnus estava participando de algum ritual estranho.

Foi só então que ele percebeu que nenhum ritual utilizava _chantilly_ como ingrediente.

Uma mulher gorda saiu de uma porta no fundo da doceria e sorriu para as pessoas, bamboleando até a mesa.

"Ah, acho que já podemos começar, sim?" Ela disse, pegando um avental branco com o nome da doceria bordado na frente. Ela o vestiu e os outros presentes fizeram o mesmo.

Inclusive Magnus.

Alec ficou tão chocado olhando Magnus vestindo um avental rosa com babado como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Bom, para ele talvez fosse, refletiu Alec, enquanto a mulher gorda puxava estátulas, e despejava ingredientes dentro de vasilhames, enquanto dava instruções.

Aquilo não era um ritual, aquilo era uma aula de culinária.

A turma de alunos começou a separar ingredientes e misturar a massa sob as instruções da professora. Alec ficou o tempo todo com os olhos grudados em Magnus batendo uma massa e a despejando em canecas como se estivesse acostumado. E até onde Alec lembrava, ele nunca tinha sequer fritado um ovo.

O absurdo da situação era tanto que Alec nem sentiu quando sua runa se consumiu, deixando de existir e seu celular tocou alto em seu bolso. Ele se assustou, saindo do transe e agarrou o aparelho, mas era tarde de mais, ele havia sido notado.

"Oh, bem, e você é, querido? Interessado nas aulas?" Disse a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que Magnus o olhava incrédulo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Alec abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse momento seu "grupo de vigilância" resolveu invadir a doceria, armados e prontos para o combate. Não que os ovos e a farinha de trigo oferecesse muito perigo.

"Epa, acho que está tudo bem." Disse Jace, olhando a cena e, em particular, Magnus. "Bonito avental!"

A mulher gorda aparentemente tinha a melhor sensibilidade do mundo, porque nesse instante pôs uma vasilha cheia de farinha embaixo do braço e sorriu amigavelmente para os recém-chegados.

"Oh, vocês se conhecem? Oh bem, querido, se você não se importa, eu vou continuar a aula na cozinha, sim?" Ela acenou para que o grupo pegasse o restante dos ingredientes e olhou preocupadamente paa Magnus. "Só não baguncem nada, por favor." E sumiu atrás das portas que possivelmente davam na cozinha.

Magnus assentiu, segurou Alec pelo ombro e o levou para um canto. O garoto estava sentindo-se cada vez mais idiota com aquela situação.

"O que aconteceu? Algum problema?"

"O problema vai ser a sua cara, Bane!" Disse Izzy, chicote em punho e com uma careta feroz. Alec quase gemeu de frustação. "Vou mostrar o que eu faço com quem sacaneia o meu irmão e-"

"Izzy, vamos, os dois precisam conversar." Clary se mostrou a mais sensível dos três, algo que já era esperado. Ela deu uma olhada pesarosa a Alec e saiu levando Isabelle pelo braço, que ainda bradava todas as coisas que iria fazer com Magnus quando pusesse suas mãos nele.

Magnus levantou uma sobrencelha e apontou com o polegar na direção que as duas meninas tinham saído.

"Ela andou consumindo alguma coisa das fadas?"

"Uh, não." Respondeu e olhou para os próprios sapatos, sem saber o que dizer.

Magnus apertou a ponte do nariz e suspirou pesadamente.

"Então vai me dizer porque está aqui depois de não atender meus telefonemas e fingir que não estava no Instituto - e não minta, eu sei que você estava lá."

Alec pensou em uma resposta inteligente. Ele realmente pensou. Mas entre o que ele pensava e o que saia pela sua boca havia um abismo.

"Você estava me traindo."

A cara de Magnus seria cômica se a situação não fosse um tanto quanto patética.

"Repete, Lightwood."

"Eu achei que você estava me traindo!" Alec desabafou, desatando a falar como um trem desgovernado. "Você sumia todo o dia no mesmo horário e nunca me dizia onde ia e, em vez de me dar uma resposta, não, me respondia com evasivas e, no início, eu achei que você estivesse, quem sabe, fazendo alguma coisa contra a Lei, mas a Izzy me disse que você devia estar me traindo e fazia todo o sentido, então eu resolvi te seguir."

Alec parou para finalmente inspirar, Magnus apenas encarou e Jace dava uma risada contida ao fundo.

"Eu não sabia que você estava aprendendo a fazer bolinhos! Você podia ter me falado" Continuou Alec, nervoso com o silêncio pouco característico de Magnus.

"Cupcakes."

"Que?"

"Não são bolinhos, são cupcakes." Corrigiu, sem entonação alguma na voz.

Foi a vez de Alec piscar confuso.

Magnus não disse nada. Foi até a mesa, pegou a vasilha ainda parcialmente cheia de massa e voltou a ficar de frente para Alec.

"Eu me matriculei num curso de culinária, porque eu seu aniversário está chegando e eu me lembrei que você nunca comeu um cupcake na vida e eu achei, em minha imensa tolice, que seria interessante fazer uma surpresa para você."

"Você ia me dar bolinhos?"

"_Cupcakes_."

"Que seja. Por que você não me disse?"

Se Alec tivesse bom senso, e em geral ele tinha, ele teria percebido que Magnus estava rapidamente perdendo a paciência. Mas dadas as circunstâncias, ele não estava a mais perceptiva das pessoas. Por isso ele foi pego completamente de surpresa quando Magnus, de súbito, simplesmente virou a bacia cheia de massa de cupcakes em sua cabeça.

"Porque, sua anta, era uma _surpresa_! Mas eu já percebi que você não é familiar com o conceito!" Magnus jogou as mãos pro alto, pequenas fagulhas azuis dançando nas pontas de seus dedos e saiu batendo pé da doceria, batendo a porta com um estrondo.

O silêncio imperou por alguns instantes, até Jace uivar uma risada descontrolada e se aproximou, uma segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

"Oh, minha nossa, eu queria tirar uma foto dessa cena!"

Alec o encarou.

"Eu... Você entendeu alguma coisa?"

Jace esticou a mão para dar um tapinha no ombro de Alec, mas ele estava coberto de massa.

"Alec, meu irmão, você não consegue mesmo entender a mente feminina. Sua falta de sensibilidade magoou os sentimentos dele." Disse Jace num tom tão completamente debochado que Alec se controlou para não estrangula-lo.

"Magnus não é uma mulher."

"Com aquele avental rosa ele quase me enganou."

Alec fechou a cara para Jace e, sem pensar duas vezes, passou uma mão cheia de massa nos cabelos loiros.

"EI!"

"Cala a boca, Jace.

~FIM~

* * *

¹ _No livro em português ficou como "Magnifíco Feiticeiro do Brooklin". Achei muito zoado. Só porque o cara usa glitter e calças arroxadas, aposto._

_² Em português, Presidente Miau. Mas perde o charme, poxa._


End file.
